


Dates

by andonlythinkofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonlythinkofme/pseuds/andonlythinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brooding, sulking, beautiful, silly, lovely Sirius was jealous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

"What about this one?" Lily held up a cloth bound book. Remus took it from her hand and inspected it. It was an old copy of _A Christmas Carol_  . As Remus flipped through the pages, Lily began to braid a few strands of her long red hair. 

"Do you think their still here," the redhead whispered conspiratorially. Remus glanced down the aisle. From their position in the bookstore they could see the front counter. Near _New Releases,_ Remus saw some of the covers moving with no one in sight.

"Yeah, I think their still here, Lils."

"How can you tell?" Lily tried following Remus' gaze but could pick up the tell-tale signs. Remus huffed. They couldn't stay away for an hour? Remus slotted Dickens' novel back into the shelf and turned to his friend. 

"Why don't you head over to Madam Puddifoot's. I'll meet you there," Remus said as nonchalantly as he could. At first Lily protested, but in the face of Remus' clam determination, Lily finally walked out. Remus ambled towards the old woman behind the counter. At the far end of the store, where the Horror and Mystery section lived, Remus paused in a shadowy corner.

"You guys can come out now. Lily's left." Behind him, Remus heard the invisibility cloak drop to the ground. 

"Where did she go?" James cried. His thick black hair stuck up in an inky halo. 

"Why exactly should I tell you, Potter? Stalking is not the best way to gain trust." Remus rolled his eyes at James' puppy dog look. Behind James, Sirius stood silently. It worried Remus a bit. It wasn't like his boyfriend to withdraw, especially after making such an effort to follow them. Remus wouldn't be able to speak to the sulking boy until James left. Sending a silent apology up to Lily for his betrayal, Remus told James where Lily was. The Potter heir gathered up his cloak before lunging forward to kiss Remus on his scarred cheek.

"Thank you, Moony! You're a real mate!" With that, James ran out of the bookstore in the direction of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. This left Sirius and Remus alone together. Slowly, as if approaching a skittish deer, Remus walked towards Sirius. 

"Why the sulk, Padfoot?" Remus asked. The Black heir dressed in ripped jeans, a faded Blondie shirt, and burgundy combat boots, looked almost sheepish. His grey eyes connected with Remus' amber ones. 

"You always come here with Lily," Sirius muttered, long black hair falling into his face. Remus crossed his arms.

"Is that a question?" Remus replied. Sirius walked off a little ways down the aisle, forcing Remus to trail behind. 

"It's just that...well, you never, really, ask me to, um, come here with you."

Remus completely understood Sirius. Brooding, sulking, beautiful, silly, lovely Sirius was jealous. With a soft smile, Remus sped up so that he was directly behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his long arms around Sirius' slim waist.

"Are you, Sirius Orion Black, jealous?" Remus whispered into his ear. Sirius shuddered. He grabbed onto Remus' wrists, leaning back into the embrace. 

"And if I am, Remus?"

"Well, we're here now." Remus nuzzled Sirius' neck, breathing him in. After a few seconds, Sirius reached out and pulled a book off the shelf.

"What about this one?"

Remus kissed the small patch of sensitive skin behind Sirius' ear.

"Looks lovely."


End file.
